A Tale of a Nine Tail
by Mimzy94
Summary: Jewel Island famous for being the main jewel supplier on the Grand Line. One of the few islands that welcome pirates and civilians alike. This is the place of where this little tale of the Nine Tail begins. . .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first update and new story since. . . . . June of 2012. Huge writers block happened and then a whole bunch of other crap happened and I lost my drive. But I'm back and ready to roll with this new One Piece story! Disclaimer! I do not own One Piece I only own My OC's and the island in my story! Onwards to the story! And please review and gimme your opinions of the story!**

The Tale of Nine Tails: Chapter 1

There are those that say some people are born into greatness and others can be earned. And circumstance has a way of screwing with your life. That's what happened to me, but that's not what I'm getting into right now. At this moment, I feel as if I should elaborate on a few things before delving into the true tale. As in the history of my home -Jewel Island, the grand jewel

adorning the magnificent Grand Line.

The name is certainly befitting, for the island is brimming with rare and precious gems -it's also the largest supplier of jewels here in the Grand Line. Other than the gems, Jewel Island is a great vacation island where we actually welcomed pirates and civilians alike. It's tropical and sprawling -dotted by expansive forests and crystalline coves. Can't forget the mountain, yes, just mountain -it's where the bulk of the gems are mined and it sure is pretty to look at. And again, the jewels. We mine them and sell them at a reasonable price to anyone. No discrimination. We even allow people into the mines for tours.

Now this is where my mom and dad come into the story. My mom was once a pirate back in her early teen years, she sailed the Grand Line and the four Blues. My dad, in his teen years, was one of the best miners and jewelry maker on the island -his work was famous across the Grand Line. Both were kind and bright, but if one were to ever get on either of my parents' bad side -oh man look out!

Anyway, my mom and dad met when her crew had docked on Jewel Island. She went into my dad's shop, Shore Line, looking to purchase a fine necklace or some such. She had gone in expecting to find a snooty owner with overly priced jewelry and jewels. Instead, she was greeted by a polite miner that was respectful, accommodating, and maybe a bit charming. He was mesmerize at her beauty and he asked her out on a date despite the fact that she was a pirate. They really hit it off. Started to hang out often. My mom decided to settle down on the island, letting go of her life as a pirate.

My dad was extremely happy for the turn of events, and for the next five years the two dated. And one day my dad mustered up the courage to propose -he did so in their secret rose garden (which I always think is just the most romantic thing ever) that surrounded a small sized lake (or a large pond if you want to call it that and it was their favorite place on the whole island). The best part was the necklace though- he thought rings were over used so he thought of giving her s necklace instead, he presented her with one of the ten rarest jewels among the four seas - the Shore Line Teal jewel. (Some say if you gather the ten jewels together then something amazing will happen, but that's just an old legend). Of course my mom said yes, and they didn't hesitate to wed -tied the knot the very next month. And nine months later, they had me!

So there, that's all my clarification. Oh, and my name is Aria Mitsu, daughter of the great miner of Jewel Island Ken Mitsu and ex-pirate Sora Mitsu. This is my story.

~~~~~Time skip: 3 years later~~~~~

The sun is rising in the east, leaking over the tree line surrounding an average looking home of hidden deeply within the forest of Jewel Island. The blinding rays slip through an open window to kiss the olive toned skin of a fair looking gent. His chin is chiseled, coated with slight fuzz indicating its need of a trimming. A straight nose peeks out from under a shaggy, dark brown mop of hair that tends to cover most of his face -except his right eye. His left orb is buried in the orange red pillow he rests his head upon.

His face scrunches up as the early morning light touches his face. He groans in displeasure as he turns away from the whiteness of it. The light simply floods into his back, hearing him up and keeping him awake. Typically he is up at the break of dawn, but today he had really been hoping to get a little bit more sleep than usual.

He cuddles closer to the woman peacefully sleeping beside of him. He parts an eye to see her soft face inches from his own. A small smile appears on his face, and he can't help but yawn as he wipes away the sleep in his eyes so he can get a good look at his beautiful wife. Sora is fairly tanned skin -a shade complemented nicely by plump pink lips and soft cheek bones. She's always had naturally rosy cheeks decorated by plenty of freckles -they even extend down the bridge of her adorable button nose. The pestering beams shine brighter as the sun continues to climb, painting their room in pale yellows and touching directly onto Sora's lids.

It doesn't take long for her eyes to flutter open, revealing irises of ocean blue. She smiles at the sight of her husband basically cowering away from the sun.

She chuckles a little as she begins to pepper his face with kisses. "Come on, Ken. It's time to wake up, sweetie." Those velvety lips of hers fix firmly on his mouth. Ken can't help but kiss back.

"Come on, Sora. Just a little longer. Please?" He complains to her, not opening his eyes.

"No way," she laughs as she sits up, "our little fox should be running in here in about three seconds."

Ken pulls himself into a sitting position with some effort, the covers sliding off his his well toned figure -strong muscles that aren't too defined. He rubs at his eyes as Sora giggles at the way his hair is standing up frizzy and straight in the back.

The door opens to the sound of little running footsteps. Soon the covers are being pulled at by a little girl of three years. One with nice wavy dark brown hair that reaches her shoulder blades and is streaked with natural golden blonde highlights -curtesy of her mother. She has her father's hazel eyes which seem to glow with her happiness. Tanned skin like a mixture of her parents skin color -little Aria is a perfect mixture of the two. She attempts to scale the bed using the sheets, but never truly succeeds. Ken laughs at the clearly excited child and helps her up and sets her upon his lap. Nor straightens the fox patterned pajamas she's wearing as he kisses her on the top of her head.

"Good morning, my little fox. Did you sleep well last night," he asks her.

Aria nods her head happily. "Can I come with you to the shop today," she inquires in her cute chirping voice, peering up at him with wide hazel eyes.

She always loves being in his shop, watching as people come in and out to buy her father's work. Loves to watch her father craft his masterpieces. She likes to sit with him, drawing out jewelry designs of her own. He uses them often, even though her sketches are childish -he always simplifies and makes her drawings more beautiful. The two of them make a great team, and the the whole town loves the Mitsu's little girl. And when he has to go to the mines, she sticks with her mother -who educates her and keeps the shop intact while he is gone.

"Of course you can, Aria, my little baby fox." He tells her as he tickles her tummy a bit making her squeal and giggle. "How about you get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, alright?"

She nods, crawling off the bed quickly before running off to her room.

Sora sits up, encircling his waist from behind with her lithe arms. Her chin rests in the crook of his neck. "She takes after you a lot, Kenny," Sora says, using his nickname.

"She has your looks." He tells her, kissing her cheek before slipping out from under the covers. He knows he needs to get dressed before he gives into the temptation of falling back into bed.

"Please," Sora rolls her eyes, "she takes after you the most. But... I do see a bit of a pirate in the making." She adds the last bit as more of an after thought as she dresses herself and starts down to the kitchen so that she can get breakfast going.

"Oh she's a pirate alright! A clever and sneaky little pirate!" He yells out with a laugh.

After breakfast, Ken and Aria leave to open up the shop. They stroll through a town just starting to awaken, warm sunlight fills the air. Shining in down in heavy streams on the town square and the few citizens of the island who are out and opening up their shops. Soon the bakery and food market stands begin to unveil their delights of the day, rich and savory smells mingle with the gentle breeze. Most stands and shops boast hand made jewelry and uncut gems. Some sell trinkets and others sell tools.

Amongst this huge town square is small shop that has yet to be opened for the day. A sign of bright blue and white letters spelling out the words "Shore Line" sways in the breeze -Ken's shop. He pulls the key from his pocket, unlocks the door, and steps to the side -allowing his daughter to run past him. He enters, smiling down at the girl as she runs from display case to display case. He flicks a switch, turning on a small light bulb so that he can see his way to the the large metal shutters covering the windows. He unlocks those, slides them up -allowing the morning sun to burst in. Such a perfect intensity that he doesn't need any more artificial lighting to keep his place of business aglow.

At the back of the store, Aria has already pulled out four boxes full of his of jewelry and jewels from the stacks of cabinets. She would have gotten them all out if it weren't for her inability to reach any higher than the lowest bins. The curse of being three.

"Thank you, my little fox," he says as he kisses her cheeks.

She giggles when he scoops her up and carries her to a chair sitting by the register. He sets her down and begins to set up for the day. He arranges all of his accessories and jewels in a certain fashion, order -in a way that each piece catches the light that makes them dazzle. And once that is done, all the boxes are stowed in back. He joins his daughter by the register, perching on a stool of his own. back and returns to his stool next to the register.

As they wait for the customers to come, Ken pulls out his sketch book so that he can jot down a new design for a bracelet -one for Aria. A special one that he'll surprise her with once he finds the right jewel to put in the center of it. The door opens with a jingle of the store bell just as he touches pencil to paper. Both father and daughter look up to find a tall man in the doorway. His black buzz cut hair accentuates angular facial features. Tight fitted muscle shirt decorated by a knife stabbing heart does the same with the man's muscles. He sports short green camo pants over black leggings that are tucked snuggly into a pair of black boots.

Aria squeals in delight, jumping from her seat and then into the mans arms. "Uncle Johnny," she crows in delight.

"Hey there, Aria," he says smiling, ruffling her hair. "Your gonna give your daddy a heart attack squealing like that all the time." His voice is slightly gruff.

Johnny is Ken's best friend, and though they might not be blood related, Aria thinks of him as her uncle. And she's always been told to think of the man as such.

"What can I do for ya, Johnny? You know it's my off day from the mines." Ken asks, propping his elbows up on the counter in front of him.

Johnny takes on wide smile as he shifts his niece into one arm. His free hand goes into his pocket and returns with a red gem the size of Aria's small hand. Looking at it closely enough, it appears that there is a small fire resigning inside the gem's depths.

"I found the Fire Fox Ruby," Johnny exclaims excitedly, stars shining in his eyes. "It's one of the ten sacred jewels we've been looking for and I have another lead to the Green Shore Line Jewel. It's located somewhere on this island!"

Aria laugh and giggle at the way her funny uncle shouts and nearly dances so great is his pleasure. He and Ken have been after that legend (a legend they discovered in ancient archives buried deeply within the shelves of an old library) ever since they were kids- when they promised each other that they would never stop looking until they found all ten. They're still chasing after that dream, and so far they have only found one -two now- and it is the jewel necklace Ken gave his wife on their wedding day.

"Let me see it, bro." Ken asks.

Johnny gladly hands him the gem, smile still wide and glowing. All Ken can really do is stare into, awed by its beauty. And when he can manage to drag his face away, his hazel orbs land on Aria and then on the half finished sketch before him. He's suddenly hit with a remarkable idea.

"This is perfect!" He cries out, making Johnny question what he means. "This is the perfect gem to put into my newest piece!" Ken's face is stretched by the biggest grin as he sets the gem down and begins drawing again.

Later that day, during lunch, Sora brings her family some of her homemade fried rice and teriyaki. But she also comes bearing another surprise for her family.

"I'm pregnant!" She tells them with a glowing smile that could very well rival the sun.

Ken chokes on his lunch. Aria runs around, happy and gleefully yelling, "I'm gonna be a big sister!" And when Ken finally composes himself, he is ecstatic. He jumps out of his chair, picks his wife up, and twirls her around the glittering shop.

"Oh, honey, this amazing! Our little family is getting bigger! How far are you?"

"Five weeks! And thank God for no morning sickness... yet!" She states with a huge smile.

Ken starts going on about adding another room to the house. Exclaiming names with wild gestures of his hands. His big grin never falling.

Aria giggles at her father for being so silly. "Daddy so funny," she snickers as she's scooped into her mother's arms.

"Yes he is, sweetie," Sora chuckles and then smiles sweetly down at her perfect little girl. "Maybe you'd like to help us name the new family member?"

Aria gasps in surprise, "Really mommy?"

Sora happily nods, Aria hugs her mother as tightly as possible as she asks in her cute chirping way, "Would Ray-Ray be ok, mommy?"

Sora thinks for a moment, tapping her chin as she ponders the name. It is neutral, cute. Perfect. She smiles and nods down at her daughter. "Just perfect."

~~~~~Time Skip: 2 years later Aria age: 5 Ray-Ray age: 2 1/2~~~~~

After Ray-Ray was born it was like dealing with their little fox all over again. Having Ray-Ray around was quite the change from the former three family home and expanded to four. Ray-Ray was more how should I say it without making it sound harsh. . . . Oh! She is really head strong like a ram or a sheep which was also her favorite animal by the way. Anyways back to the story!

Ray-Ray was headstrong and stubborn as hell even as a newborn, she was loud with her crying and screaming at 2 in the morning wanting to be fed, during her first month home-she was worse then Aria when she came home. Even Aria couldn't sleep well either since the nursery was across the hallway from her room. But when she had just turned 2 years old she began to have nightmares. Sora and Ken began to get worried and Aria was even more worried for her little sister. She was the big sister and was supposed to protect her little sister anyway she could. Aria thought long and hard and couldn't sum up with a solution. For a while she slept in her sister's room to help her sleep. It worked for about a week but then the nightmares came back. But then one day she was struck with an idea.

So I decided to search the house for the money I have been hiding and saving for a special occasion! I hid them under the living room couch cushions (which seems to be most likely loose change from her dad's pant pockets) and once I have enough I left home without telling my parents. I want to do this for my little sister and I want her to be protected when when I am not around to do so. She started heading into town...

She searched long and hard through town to find the perfect friend for her sister. The hours went by and Aria did not even notice that it became 2:30 in the afternoon. Meanwhile Ken was looking around town frantically for his missing daughter.

"Aria! Sweetie where are you?!" Ken called out hoping to find his daughter. He had gone hysterical earlier that day when he couldn't find his little nine tail (nickname for Aria) around the house. So he had looked out into both yards and couldn't find her en he jumped to a ridiculous conclusions of his little girl being eaten by a predator or had gotten hurt and can't move. He can just hear her crying and calling out to him. 'Daddy help me'! To Sora he was overreacting... again. She just pointed out Aria could've gone into town to see Johnny and that was when Ken took off towards town leaving a irritated wife with their 2 year old daughter.

Back in town Aria had finally found the perfect friend for her sister and was returning home when she walked into her Uncle's leg.

Johnny looked down and was surprised to see his niece on the ground with a large stuffed sheep with curled horns on it and little black hooves. He was really surprised with he noticed she was entirely alone and didn't see her father anywhere and he started doing another one of his funny freak out dance making Aria giggled at her uncle again.

"Aria?! What are you doing here? Aren't you with you father?" He quickly picked her up and rests her on his hips.

Aria shook her head no and showed him the stuffed animal she had bought for her sister. "It's a friend for Ray-Ray. So she can be happy instead of crying."

"You came to town all on your own?!" He made another funny face with his eyes popping out in surprise and quickly composed himself. His niece had come into town all on her own. She sure is growing up way to fast. One day she will give my brother a heart attack.

"Well then why don't we give Ray her new friend and get you home. Sound good?" He asked her with a big grin and Aria giggled as she nods clutching the sheep for dear life. Johnny then began walking away from the town square and when they got to the edge of town that when Ken burst through the tree and greenery. His hair was fizzled and he was sweating, his face was red and breathing heavily like he ran the entire way from home- which is the most likely possibility. Once his eyes landed on Aria he was relieved to know she was safe with his brother.

"Oh Aria thank god your ok!" He snatched her and hugged her tight making her squirm under the tight hug.

"Uh Ken, your hugging her too tight!" Johnny's teeth went sharp and he funny white eyes clearly irritated and scared for his niece dying of a death hug. Ken stopped and looked down and she was coughing quite a bit. "Oops. Sorry my little fox. What do you have here sweetie?" Ken finally spots the large stuffed sheep with curled horns.

"For Ray. She needed a friend like I have with Miko." She cutely explained.

Ken raised an eyebrow and was curious at how she got the money to buy it. "Where did you get the money to get this sweetie?"

"The cushions in the couch. You leave them behind all the time when you take your naps." She cutely told him which made Johnny laugh. Ken wasn't the best at keeping his money in one place. Ken gave his friend a dirty look and quickly turned it into a smile and looked at his daughter with the stuffed sheep.

"Well then let's give your sister her new friend. And I think Uncle Johnny would want to see his other niece too wouldn't ya bro?" Ken smiled and looked over to his best friend.

"Sure it's my day off anyways." Johnny shrugged and went into the jungle and Ken follows with his daughter in his arms.

Back home Sora was doing her best to keep her daughter calm and rested. She wished she knew what was causing the nightmares. When she heard the door open she peeked out of the kitchen and saw Johnny and her husband with their daughter in his arms. She sighed in relief knowing her daughter was ok. My husband freaks out for nothing.

"Thank god she's ok. Was she with you Johnny?" She asked him to which he shook his head no.

"Found her in town square and decided to take her home. And I encountered Ken at edge of the forest." Johnny explained shifting his niece to his other hip so Aria could face her mother.

"I got Ray a friend!" Aria held up the stuffed sheep above her head.

"Where did you get the money for that?" She asked suspecting it was from the loose change from the couch cushions left behind from her husband.

"The cushions momma." She answered confirming her mother's suspicions.

Ray peaked out from her mother's shoulder and saw the sheep she smiled at the stuffed animal and began to reach for it with her little hands.

"Sh-Sheep!" Ray called out happily and Aria gave the sheep to her sister. Now she will always be protected when I am not around! Aria smile watching her hug the animal to her chest. Aria nods knowing that she did the right thing!

Sora smiled and looked up at her eldest, "Your a sweetheart Aria. Now I believe it's time for both of your naps." And both girls yawned a bit and their eye lids began to droop down. Both parents went up stairs and put the girls to bed. When both parents exit the rooms they chuckled.

"Sora she takes after you with that golden heart of hers." Ken said and wrapped his arm around her waist as they went down stairs.

"Ok I agree with you on that Ken. But I still wonder if we should show the girls our abilities." Sora asked him as they reached the end of the stairs and found Johnny leaning on the wall.

"I agree Ken. Why hide our abilities from the girls? I know Aria would've loved to see that. Especially my drilling, in the mines." Johnny then turned his hand into a black shining steel drill.

Ken shook his head, "I just don't think they're ready for it just yet. I mean I know they see it a lot when the pirates in town show them off and are afraid. I just don't want the girls to be afraid of us because we have devil fruit powers." And his left hand turned in a hard Granite and he moved his fingers a bit before returning his hand to normal.

"Honey they're gonna find out sooner or later." Sora knew it would happen soon. She just didn't know when it would happen.

To be continued. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of the Nine Tail: Chapter 2

~~~~~Time Skip: 2 years later Aria age: 7 Ray-Ray age: 4 1/2~~~~~

Life was good for the residents on Jewel Island. On one particular day in the Mitsu household John was trying to convince Ken to let him take Aria to the mines today. But Ken didn't want her to get hurt or lost and get scared.

"Ken she will be fine. John can take care of her better then you can keep track of your couch cushion change." Sora told him with a smirk causing John to bust out laughing knowing that was true.

"Ugh, fine! Fine! But if one hair is out of place-" Ken started to say but was interrupted by his wife.

"I'm gonna go all momma bear on ya John. We don't want that now do we?" She finished calmly. In reference to her threat is true. During her early childhood Sora had eaten the Zoan fruit Kuma Kuma Model: Grizzly Bear. Giving her the ability to change into a grizzly bear and turn certain parts of her body to attribute that of the bear. She had kept her abilities hidden from the girls the moment they were born and it hurt her heart to not show her girls her abilities. But they had to keep it a secret and even the town knew it.

The island had quite a few devil fruit users itself. It was a good thing too! It helped keep the pirates in line while while they stayed at some of the hotels on the island.

John just smiled and hugged both his lifelong friends, "You guys have my word. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't wonder off." Sora smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Good, cause I'm gonna spend my day with Ray-Ray. Ken you better get our little fox from the backyard." And her husband zoomed out of the kitchen to get her.

"I better get her Miko. She never goes anywhere without it." And Sora went upstairs to get her daughter's stuffed nine failed fox.

Aria was happily clutching her stuffed fox as she rode her uncles shoulders. She was finally going to see where her daddy and uncle worked at in the mines! Aria was a bouncing bundle on her uncle's shoulders as she watch everything pass by her. She could taste the adventure in the air as the mine gets closer.

"Calm down Aria. I know your excited but be patient." John told her as they got to the base of the mountain.

"I'm so excited Uncle! Do I get to dig to?" Aria asked him

""Oh no, no, no, no! Your dad and mom were very specific when they said you could watch me work. Plus you'll love what I do." He sits down in a cart and grabs Aria to sit in his lap.

"Now hold onto Miko. This is the fun part! Alright Joe time for us to go!" John told the cart attender and Joe smiles as he pulls on a level and pushed a few buttons before hitting the green button sending them into the mountain tunnel. Their vision was black for a few seconds before coming to the light at the end of the tunnel. Aria eyes widen as she watch miners and diggers work away at the rocks. Something sparkle in the corner of her eye and Aria could not but turn to see jewels! She awes as miners clean and separate the beautiful jewels.

"Wow uncle. It's so pretty and smelly." Aria made a funny face when she smelt some of the gasoline and sweat mixed into the dirt.

"Well this is a smell we have come accustomed to as a miner. We deal with this smell every day we come here. Now there are more areas like this throughout the mountain. And certain miners work in those certain areas. My area is here as well as your dad's work area." And he lifts her onto his shoulders and steps out of the cart. "Now you'll get to watch see what I can do." He smiled and put a hard hat on himself and Aria.

"What do you mean uncle? Don't you dig for jewels like everyone else?" Aria asked him and set Miko in the backpack to keep her safe.

"I do drilling sweetie. Now please don't freak out at this ok?" He asked her to which confused her. Why would she be afraid of her uncle? "Drill Drill Thrill!" And both his arms turn into black steel drills which awed Aria.

"Whoa! That's so cool Uncle!" Aria said with an awe look.

"Your not scared of my devil fruit powers?" John expected his niece to be a little scared of him considering the crap other pirates and thugs do with their devil fruit powers.

"Nope! I know you Uncle John. You never hurt me or Ray, you protect me and Ray." She told him. And it was the truth she trusted her uncle just as much as she trusts her Mama and Daddy.

"Well then your gonna enjoy how to drill and when to stop when you've hit the jewels." John told her as his drill started up at a slow speed and dug into the rocks.

~Lunch time~

John and Aria were now heading out of the mountain for lunch time. Aria had learned how to tell the difference between a regular rock and a jewel hidden in the dirt. She was really good with the digger and pick axe splitting the rocks and now they both deserved some well earned lunch. They found a comfortable place at a river that is close to the base of the mountain. As they started eating Aria saw something in the corner of her eye.

Across the river she could see a white fox with three white and red tipped fluffy tails and red tipped ears. Aria was in a trance staring at the white fox. She looked back at her uncle who was talking to a few of his work buddies. She thought a few minutes away from her uncle wouldn't hurt and she got her backpack and crossed the river and followed after the fox.

Aria's POV~

I know leaving my Uncle like this was wrong but something inside me was telling me to follow the pretty fox. I noticed as I followed the fox the forest was getting thicker with plants and trees. I wasn't sure if I could keep up with the pretty fox but then the plants and trees were becoming less and less. I began to see some water and grass ahead of me. The fox I had followed had slowed down and sat at the edge of the treeline and then it vanished.

"Wait! Don't go!" Aria cried out as she went through the tree line. I found myself looking at a beautiful meadow with a small pond and a willow tree in the middle of the area.

Aria couldn't help but be in awe at the beauty of the place but her stomach grumble reminding her it still lunch time. She pulls off her back pack and hoped she packed the sandwich from lunch earlier. She searched her bag and couldn't find the sandwich and frowned. I know I put it in here. It couldn't have fallen out of my backpack. Her stomach grumbles again in hunger. She needed to eat something. That's when she spotted a red and white fruit on the lowest branch of the tree in the meadow. Her mouth watered at the thought of biting into the juicy looking fruit. Her mind wander back to what her mama said. Do not eat weird or suspicious looking fruit, but she was so hungry. Aria look up at the pretty fruit and again her stomach growl in protest. Her stomach over powers her mama's words and she started to climb the tree to get to her pretty lunch.

She slowly scaled up the tree to the branch bearing the fruit and to say the least she was happy with herself for not falling off the tree yet. But she had to be careful since the branch she was on was quite thin and was amazed it was holding her weight quite well.

"Almost there. I'm almost there." I told myself as I slowly scoot closer to the fruit. The closer she got to the fruit the more she noticed the fruit bared a similar resemblance to the white fox that she followed earlier. Maybe it was a coincident that it looked like the fox she honestly didn't dwell on it too long as she finally got to the fruit and plucked it off the branch. She smiled brightly and begins to climb off the tree also being aware and careful of the fruit in her arm. Once she got down she say down happily and took a huge bite out of the fruit and to say the least it was and sour.

"Bleh! Yucky!" Aria claimed but continued eating the fruit until it was gone and her belly was full. She definitely learned one thing after this experience. Always make sure the fruit in question wasn't yucky! Suddenly there was some tingling from her lower back that went up her spine to the top of her head. A sharp pain shoots through her body as if something is ripping from the top of her head and pants. As fast as the pain came it vanish just as fast.

Her senses were heightened. She could hear bugs buzzing and the gentle breeze even the river where her uncle was right now. Wait. . . Her uncle! She had to get back to her uncle now! So she took off back into the forest unknown of her new appendages on her body. Same colored appendages from that fox spirit that led her there. Unknown to anyone something was about to happen to the island that would change her life and family's life. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**I do apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I have had some personal problems happen in my personal life and had a major writer's block. But, with some help from the author :starelight: who's stories I immensly follow and has helped me create my chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy this and you must leave a review when you read! It's helps me become a better writer with critizism to work with. Please and Thank you! And now on with the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime of One Piece or it's characters! But the OC's are mine!**

A Tale of a Nine Tail: Chapter 3

While little Aria had taken off after the white fox John was still oblivious to her disappearance, much to everyone's displeasure and at the moment he was just finishing up his conversation with his friends was when Aria finally came back from her little 'adventure' into the jungle.

"Uncle Johnny I'm back!" Aria yelled out as she crossed the river effortlessly. She was still unaware of her new appendages. Johnny looked down and freaked out at her new appearance as did his friends. Knowing Sora all too well she was gonna kill Johnny for this. Time to plan his funeral!

"Aria what happened to you?" He cried out incredulously doing his funky freak out dance looking over Aria and her knew appendages.

"What do you mean? I just got back from an adventure!" She proudly claimed with a huge grin on her face.

"You've got ears! And three tails! Have you not looked in your reflection lately?" He asked her still checking her over and inspecting her ears.

"No. Why uncle? Do I have something on my face?" She asked innocently and John sighed and stood up scratching his head. Ken and Sora were gonna kill him for this. No skin him alive for it! He needed to take her home and dig his grave.

~~~~~Back in town~~~~~

Ken was just finishing up closing up his shop when one of the dock workers came running up to Ken panting, sweat strolling down his forehead and looked like he was panicking and spitting out jumbled words. "Whoa calm down. Now calmly tell me what's going on."

The docker had this scared and frieghtened look in his eyes that much Ken could tell. "Th-There's a bunch of pirates at the docks. Powerful ones! An-And they plan on taking over the island! Ha-Half of the workers at the do-do-docks managed to escape but others were captured. We-We have to warn the rest of the island!" The docker claimed and Ken's face turns serious to the situation at hand.

"Then warn the rest of the island quickly! Take the underground tunnels and warn them!" Ken ordered the docker and led him into a tool shack and pulled on a pick axe and a secret door opened to the underground tunnels and the man took off to carry on the task Ken had given him. The door closes and Ken makes his way to his home where his wife and youngest daughter were currently at at the moment. He just hoped he wasn't too late and he hoped Johnny and Aria were ok and safe.

~~~~~With Johnny and Aria~~~~~

Aria continued playing with her new tails as Johnny continued walking back to the house to face his fear of death from Sora. Her tails and ears were so soft and cute, she just couldn't stop messing with them. But with Johnny he was having a internal mind battle of possibilities of how his death would be like. Would Sora skin him alive and let the vultures pick at his exposed flesh? Or would she just drop him into the sea? But his thoughts were interrupted when he and Aria were surrounded by a bunch of pirates.

"U-Uncle, wh-what's going on?" Aria questioned shaking a little in fear. Sure she's been around pirates but these ones just screamed evil to her.

Johnny on the other hand had a serious look on his face that replaced his previous emotion. His face looked serious and very intimidating. Add that face to his natural height and he was a scary man to face whenever he's pissed. Right now he had to protect his niece and defend himself from these pirates. They were eyeing her like a prize to be won especially after eating a devil fruit.

"You boys need something? If not then leave us in peace." Johnny asked them in a slightly intimidating manner that made most of them quiver under his gaze. All but one lone figure and it seemed he was the leader of the groups of pirates surrounding them.

The man was decked out in gold rings, gold necklaces, even gold earrings, and gold everything! Except for one piece. One of the necklaces had a silver chain that looked horribly made and what was hanging on it was a half dollar coin sized Sapphire. Just by staring at it it looked like you could see the ocean inside the jewel. It had to be one of the ten sacred jewels!

"I'm Gold Digger Mason. Captain of the Gōrudodigā pirates. And I'm looking for some help on a particular problem," The man now dubbed Mason told the two.

"And that problem would be... what exactly Mason?" Johnny asked them coldly and it made some of the group feel a cold chill down their spines from the sound of his voice. But one pirate was bold enough to stand up to Johnny. "That's Captain Mason to you!"

"Screw off little man. I didn't tell you to speak!" Mason yells at the pirate that had made the statement and was cowering in fear. "Y-Yes sir!"

"Again what do you want?" Jonny asked once more and his niece was starting to shake in fear.

"I came here cause I've been informed that a resident of this island knows of the legend of the Ten Sacred jewels. Particularly how to activate them." Mason explained with a bit of and evil twinkle in those beety black eyes of his.

"Ok listen here Mason... everyone on this island knows of this legend already. Not one person knows how to activate them. All anyone knows is that the only way to even figure out how to activate them lies within the clues of each jewel that is scattered across the seas." John states more out of habit then anything. It been drilled into his head for so long that when someone ask he just spits it out without thinking.

"Ahhh, so you do know more about the jewels then the rest of the island eh?" The pirate smirked as Johnny held his breath for a moment in realizing the gold digger was getting onto him. "You know Devil fruits sell for a mighty high price on the market. Devil fruit users they go for even more. And this island seems to be so full of them. Whose to say this island will survive if... my requirements aren't met?" He asked Johnny but he knew all too well what his tone of question was threatening Johnny and the island. At that very moment he had to make a decision that he won't like it no matter what but it was to keep his family and home safe.

He acts fast and throws his niece up into the trees hoping the vines will keep her away from the fight and he began battling off these pirates hoping to knock them unconscious and get his niece to safety.

Back at the Mitsu House

Sora smiles as runs after her little cub. It been a while since I could just play with her. She getting so fast to! She grins as she half transforms into a bear and sweeps up her little one into her arms. Ray squeals as she stares at her mom who brings her in for a bear hug.

"I'm gonna get you Ray!" Sora called out as she nears her and finally was able to scoop her up into her arms and twirls her in her arms making the youngest Mitsu squeal happily. Sora finally stops and brings her into her body in a hug, Sora slightly out of breath she smiled and pets Ray's hair.

"Did you enjoy that sweetie?" Sora ask her daughter who looks up at her smiling with her own ocean blue eyes like hers. Sora can't help but smile softly as her cub olive toned skin and freckles shine with the sunlight to kiss her cheeks. Ray nods and hugs her mother tightly as if this will be the last time. Ray is a shy young girl and doesn't talk too much around strangers, but once her sister is near she won't stop. The two sisters are extremely close and they share everything together.

Sora sighs happily and decides to get herself and Ray something to drink since they just had lunch an hour ago. She gently sets Ray-Ray on the floor and goes to the kitchen. Sora goes to the fridge and grabs the apple juice as her daughter sits in her chair at the table. She then sets the container down and goes into the second cabinet away from the refrigerator on its left side and pulls out two small cups. She closed the cabinet door and set the cups down gently. She pours the juice into the cups and grabs a seat with her Ray-Ray. They drink together happily in silence. Sora can't help but reflect on her life and how she accomplished so much since her early pirate years as she looks at Ray-Ray. "I may not be the richest pirate out there but I am the richest in love." She thought to herself.

The peace and quiet is interrupted with the sound of a door slamming into a wall. Ken busts into the house startling both his girls and they nearly spill their drinks. Sora is about to lecture her husband about barging into the house like a mad man but stops as soon as she sees how pale he is. She wasn't sure if her husband is playing a prank on her like that one time he pretended to be a zombie to scare the living bagepers out of her or something serious has started happening on the island.

"Ken!? What's wrong?" She asked her husband with concern laced in her voice. Ken was panting hard and is sweating as if he had just ran a mile marathon. Which from the docks to their house is still pretty far that if you would run you would be keeling over. Ken scans the room for his wife and children. He feels himself relax a little knowing that at least his wife and youngest is safe. he can't stop though since his brother and oldest is still out there! He prayed nothing will happen to them but right now he needed to take care of his wife and Ray-Ray.

"Honey I need you to take Ray-Ray and yourself down into the underground bunker." Ken demands as he begins pulling out a few carrying bags from the closet and headed for their bedroom. He quickly grabs clothes, toiletries, and anything else they may need. Said wife pick up her daughter and jogged to the bedroom. What is going on?! Sora wonders as she walks in to face her husband.

"The bunker? Ken your starting to scare me. What's going on? Ken!" She had to move out of the way as her husband run past her with a full bag full of her necessities and went for the girls room packing clothes and a few toys as well as Ray-Ray's stuffed sheep Remy.

"Something's happened on the docks. They-They're trying to take hold of the island. I need you and Ray-Ray to stay away and hide until their gone. I have to help the town drive them away." He answers and quickly run out of the girls room with a full bag. Sora quickly follows as fear starts to grip her heart and can't help but hold Ray closer to her.

"How bad is it Ken? How bad?" She ask him as he grabs some of the blankets and puts them into a pile.

"I-I uh, don't know but from what one of the workers said that managed to escape...he said half the dock workers were already captured. I sent him to warn the rest of the island that the docks need help. He went to alert the rest of the devil fruit users on the island for extra help. Please Sora, I just want you and Ray safe." He can't help but pull his familly into his arms hoping with all his heart this won't be the last time.

"But what about Johnny and Aria? They're still at the mines Ken! Are you gonna get them?" She asked him worried about her other daughter and closest friend. Ken sighs and rubs his face to get rid of his growing headace.

"Don't worry. I'm going out looking for them after I know that you and Ray are safe from all this. I promise I will come back with them both. I just... I just want to keep you two safe for now until all this is handled. That way I don't have to worry about you as well." Sora pulls away still holding Ray-Ray on her hip.

"Alright Ken we'll stay in the bunker. But you forget I was part of quite a crew before we met. I'm not as helpless as non fruit users." She replied with a twinkle in her eye meaning she meant business when she mentioned her years out sailing the four blue seas and the Grand Line with her crew. Ken only smiles.

"I know. That way since you are in the mine. If something bad happens you can help all those people who can't protect themself. They need someone strong, brave, and beautiful by their side." Ken chokes a little at the end. He bends down and gently kisses his wife probably for the last time.

Ray-Ray reaches for her dad wanting to be held by him. He only smiled and hugs his youngest daughter. He pulls away and moves some of her bangs out of her face.

"Ray stay with mommy. You'll be safe with her no matter what." He told her with his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. Ray-Ray nods and clings to her mother as she watches her father stand up.

"Sora I'm not sure if I will make it back but stay strong and stay safe." With that and one last kiss and he ran out of the house and headed towards the mountain to find his best friend and eldest daughter.

Back with Johnny and Aria...

Johnny had managed to take out Mason's small group but he was having some trouble fighting off Mason himself. He was a non devil fruit user that much he knew from just fight two minutes with him. Who's to say once he takes over the island he wouldn't help himself to a devil fruit. Johnny had to take care of this pirate and quick. He jumped back and away from Mason to get some distance between them.

"What's the matter Johnny? Can't take the heat?" Mason cackled a bit and pulled out his custom made guns. Johnny had no choice but to use his devil fruit powers to finish off Mason. And he needs to be extra careful with the two guns Mason has in his possession. He didn't know whether he was packing special bullets to slow down or kill a devil fruit user or if he was packing regular bullets.

"Oh I can take it. Can you?" Johnny asked the captain. "Drill Drill Pile Driver!" And his arms turn into steel black drills and slams them into the ground sending a powerful shockwave under ground and the ground above breaks and explodes heading towards Mason himself. Not enough time to react since finding out Johnny is a user himself it was completely caught off gaurd. The captain rights himself in the air and loads up one of his guns and immediately begins shooting at Johnny as he descends down onto a tree branch. Johnny was quick on his feat and jumps back from the array of bullets.

"You may have surprised me, Johnny but, how long do you think you can last against a sharpshooter like me?" He had a crazed glint in his eyes that Johnny immediately picked up on. He had to tread carefully in this fight against Mason. If his hunch was correct he'll do anything to get what he wants. With a war cry Johnny ran at Mason with a huge burst of speed and pulls back his right fist and just as he's twenty feet away from Mason he jumps up at the tree branch and slams his fist into it and thus breaking from the immense force. He then swings his body around and swings his left leg into Mason's gut and sends him flying and cracking into a line of four trees. Johnny lands on the ground safely and ran towards Mason once more not letting up on his power.

With Aria she was currently almost free from the vines when her uncle ran off towards the mean gold man. She knew what she was gonna do was stupid but she wanted to help her uncle. She may have only just gotten her devil fruit powers but she wants to protect her family! Finally the last vine wrapped around her foot snapped and she is dropped onto the ground. Rolling off her back and back onto her feet she looked around and found quite a few destroyed trees in one particular direction.

"Don't worry uncle. I'm coming to save you." She said to herself and ran towards the sounds of fighting and destruction of the trees. Her Firefox Ruby glows slightly as she ran towards the fight before it dies down.

Back to the fight with Mason and Johnny, it seems the two are evenly matched. With Mason's sharpshooting skills and Johnny's reflexes, very few bullets manage to dig into his body. And the rest of the bullets just grazed him. Johnny had managed to destroy one of the guns with his devil fruit power and now he had a even better fighting chance to defeat Mason.

"Give it up Mason. Half the island is most likely already at the docks taking care of your crew and contacting the marines already. You should leave this island while you still can." Johnny told him as they were both exhausted and Mason still had that crazed going in his tired eyes.

"I never give up on my goals. And I'm certainly not giving up now!" He never gives up on any of his goals. It's what made him so well known. No one on his crew knew what was on his goal list until he deemed it worthy of telling his crew. He then heard a branch snap and his gaze turned to the snap and out came the same little girl that this Johnny fellow was protecting. Of course! He can use her to his advantage. "In fact," he loads up his gun once more and aims it at her. "Let's see how your little girl reacts to a bullet in her heart!" Johnny looks behind him and finds Aria coming out of the bushes.

"Aria DUCK!" Johnny shouted and a gun shot was heard and Aria got down with amazing reflexes that could rival his own. She jumps to the side as another shot is aimed towards her, she trips and a bullet hits her chest and exits out of her back, drawing blood and sending a stinging pain throughout her entire body. She cried out in pain and clutched the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Mason steps towards her, completely forgetting about Johnny still here. Johnny took this chance to charge at Mason and as he body tackled him another gunshot was heard and it tore through Johnny's chest as the two men collapsed on the ground. Mason groans as he lands on his back with Johnny's full body weight laying on top of him. Mason finally managed to gain some leverage and rolled Johnny's body off himself. Blood decorated both of them and the dirt under Johnny. Aria tears up and ran to her uncle.

"Uncle! Uncle, d-don't worry! Your gonna get help! I-I-I can help you Uncle Johnny..." Aria tried to assure herself as her eyes began tearing up not wanting to lose her uncle from the injury and it would be fixable but, Johnny knew all too well that he wouldn't last long enough for medical help with a wound like this. If this was his last moment on this blue earth then at least he knew Aria and his family were safe from harm.

He slowly raised his hand to her head and cupped her face and wiped away the tear under her left eye and smiled, "Ne-Never give up. Never g-give into fear. Be str-strong for me. F-Find the sacred jewels for me. I lo-love you all, with all my heart, tell your fa-father I'm s-s-sorry." And with his dying breath he exhales and his hand goes limp and falls away from her face and drops to the ground. Aria finally broke down and began bawling her eyes out crying for her uncle and her hands clutching his bloody shirt.

Mason on the other hand was pissed. He lost his only source of solution to the damned riddle of his Sacred Jewel. "God dammit! I've lost the only source lead I had! All thanks to that brat! No more. NO MORE! Your done for!" He shouted and picked up his gun and aims it at Aria. But before he could fire the gun his hand is seared from the burning metal of his gun and he drops it to the ground and gripped his pain ridden hand. He looks back up at the little girl and gasped as fire was surrounding herself like a protective barrier. Then the fire begins whipping in the air like whips in fact, the whips of fire were lashing out to the surroundings including himself. Everything around them was beginning to burn. The young girl slowly got up and turned to face his with her head down low concealing her face in a shadow from her hair. Her bracelet was glowing bright and the fire within it as well as the powers of her devil fruit increased tenfold.

"You killed Uncle Johnny..." her voice wasn't the same yet it was. It was a mix of her own voice and with the voice of a female demon. The fire barrier around her flared out at Mason sending him crashing into a bunch of trees. His clothes and hair were singed and had second degree burns on his exposed skin. He spots the bracelet on her wrist and gasped as he figured out that ruby was the Fire Fox Ruby. A sacred jewel! His attention was turned back to the girl whose head was up and she had three black whisker marks on her cheeks, fangs showing from under her lips, and golden yellow demon fox eyes boring into his soul.

"I will kill you!" She snarled and she shot off at Mason with her fingernails elongated like claws open and ready to slash. "Kit Kit Fire Fang!" She cried out and Fire engulfs her hands and slashes at Mason's clothes and body. Mason only managed to dodge half of the slashes as he ran away from her and back towards the docks. To which Aria followed him there while using the trees to travel and chase Mason.

By the time Ken arrived catching the last bit of Mason running away from his daughter what he saw sent him in despair at the sight of battle as he also found the man he considered a brother lying on the ground in his own pool of blood with his gaping wound exposed. He ran to Johnny and and checked for his pulse and he wasn't happy. He was gone, his brother was gone from the world. Ken took a deep breath to settle his heart and trembling body. He then bends down and manages to pick up his body and carry him in the same direction as Mason and his daughter took off in.

At the docks...

As Aria rushes through the trees all she can see is the man who killed her uncle and feel her uncle's blood decorate her skin and clothes. She missed her dad calling for her to stop and she misses the way she breaks through the trees into town. Ken could only watch from afar as his daughter went on a rampage with her new devil fruit power.

Aria couldn't hear her village's screams yet she can smell the blood and the fire around her. She doges a bullet the despicable man uses in a last resort to save his life. He was a coward for running away from a fight. And he was a coward for pointing his gun right at her. Aria roars as she pushes her little legs to run faster.

"Stop running!" Aria screams as Mason makes it back to the dock with his men around him.

"Captain what's going on?" One of his men ask. His men freeze because they have never seen their captain so horrified before. He was so pail and frightened to the point of being scared shitless. This is not the man they have followed for so long. This was a man taking the easy way out of desth.

"Get on the ship! This town not worth it!" Mason screams as he runs to save his own life. Aria watches with her blazing yellow eyes at all the pest that tried to kill her home. Her family.

"Do you really think it will be that easy to leave our home?" She had even more anger surging through her and that fuels the fire around her. "After what you've done, I will never forgive you! Kit Kit Blazing Inferno!" Aria takes a deep breath and the fire enters down her throat into her lungs and she breaths out a large stream of red hot fire and the flames engulf the entire pirate ship.

She can hear the evil man's scream as they are burned alive. She can't help but grin sadistically at the pain filled screams. Her three tails wiggle in satisfaction behind her. It was very satisfying to watch them wither in pain and scream out their lungs until the fire consumes them completely.

The town's people behind her shudder as they watch the men that hurt their family burn, and yet looking at the one who did it… they just can't believe that it's the same sweet Aria they thought they knew so well. Watching her be so happy at these people's demise starts a coil of fear in their hearts that will never go away. It just gets worse every second they watch Aria fight.

As Aria watches the ship burn, the same man that killed her uncle had jumped off his ship and into the ocean hoping to escape the roaring flames that engulfed his ship from a burning death. He prays that he will be spared from this brat holding so much power within her tiny body. The Blue Ocean Sapphire jewel necklace he was currently wearing dangles around his neck still but by the looks of it, with one hard tug would be enough to yank it off. He will never know the secret of unlocking this jewel's power.

She walks across the docks that is stained with so much blood and dead bodies. Her anger grows so much when she spots Mr. Popo dead on the dock. He was the one that sold her the stuffed ram for her sister and he was so nice to her. Now he will never see the next sunrise. The fire around her grows with the anger as she watches the disgusting man pull himself out of the water. His body covered in burns and you can smell the burning flesh in the air. Aria may be young, but even she knows this man does not deserve to live. None of his men do… No! No pirates deserve to live.

"Please let me go." Mason please with every painful breath. He couldn't believe he going to loose to a seven year old. One that had just gained her devil fruit abilities. He just watches those yellow eyes glare at him and his dream shatters. His arm shakes but he glares back. He a proud pirate dam it! If I am going to die then I will at least take her down or have people hate her. It was firmly set in his thoughts to make this seven year old's life a living hell or die in hell herself.

"No." Aria voice is cold and Mason shivers as he uses the last of his strength to point his gun point blank at her forehead.

"Die demon fox!" Mason screams as he pulls the trigger but like all legends that stay true of the Ruby, the fire protected her like a shield. His words over the docs and harbor echo into the villages hearts. It leaves a mark that will never be healed. One that they will forever hold over little Aria's life for as long as she resides on the island.

"Die." Aria's voice was no longer her own as she lifts her claws above her head and having no control of her body for what she does next. "Kit Kit Red Death Claw." She sneers at him and her hand shot out to his chest and her little claw hand go right through Mason chest. He cried out in pain as he choked on his own blood. It was in the same place where this man killed her uncle. She pulls her arm back and watches the man choke on his own blood and dies right there on the end of the dock. Aria just stares and watched the lifeless man's body on the ground with his blood pooling out into the innocent ocean turning red and stains the docks he lays on.

Aria snaps out of her state and she turns towards the village and no one was moving, fearing they will be the next target of this demon fox. No one says a word. The only sound in that moment that could be heard is the wind and the burning cinders of wood that is the pirate ship. It finally began breaking apart as the ship's mast and sails were the first to go and the mast creaks and snaps falling to the left side on the open ocean. It damages more if the ship and it slowly starts to sink. The silence if finally broken by the villagers as they begin screaming and started running away while the last remaining men move forward to stop this little demon from killing the village.

"Stop!" Aria hear her dad speak up before her body finally relaxes and the fire around her vanishes. Suddenly she no longer a fox on the docks. Just a little girl who was exhausted, scared and surrounded and covered in death. Her sense of smell gets bombarded with the scent of iron, and the sound of the burning, screaming inferno around her, and the sight of so many people dead causes tears to trickle down her cheeks as all she wants is to be hold by someone who loves her. She wanted her father to hold her.

"Stop Ken. That not your daughter anymore! It a demon!" A villager orders as he holds her dad back. Ken glares at the villager for calling his daughter a demon. As Aria took a step forward, the villager's body tensed up and was ready at any given moment to protect what little they have left.

"Daddy." Aria starts to cry and scream as she rushes to her dad. She couldn't hear the way the villages order her to stay back. All she wanted was to be comforted by her father. She desperately needed him now.

"Let me go! She's my daughter!" Ken screams as he sees his little fox cover in so much blood. His little girl should have never seen this yet be a part of this. He pushes the man aside and runs towards his little fox. He dropped to his knees and engulfed his little girl with his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. Tears go down his own eyes as he holds his little girl like he will never see her again.

"Daddy." Aria mumbles in his dad shoulder as darkness puts it cloak around her mind and forgetting everything that happen to her.

"It's ok sweetie. It's ok. No more mean pirates I promise..." Ken whispers to her as he looks at the bloody body of Mason and the Ocean Sapphire jewel lay in the small pool of blood. This day had forever changed the Island, and the Mitsu family for what the future held for them all was unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I do apologize for the late post of the next chapter but I set a new goal for myself with my stories. I want to make sure I have the next chapter complete and the chapter after that at least halfway written giving me time to edit and modify any mistakes and corrections. Anyways I wish everyone a happy new year and pray 2018 will be a better year for us all! Now enjoy a new chapter of A Tale of a Nine Tail!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Liece or its characters! If I did Ace wouldn't be dead! I only own my OC's and Jewel Island and anything else associated with my island! Enjoy**

A Tale of a Nine Tail: Chapter 4

It's been twelve years after the incident on Jewel Island and right now out on the open ocean of the Grandline, one particular crew was sailing away from Water 7. It had only been three days since they left and at the moment everyone was enjoying the nice calm weather. Luffy and Chopper were playing on the grass lawn, Zoro up in the crows nest being look out while doing a minor weight lifting, Robin reading a book on a lawn chair with Nami sunbathing in the chair next to her. Franky was at the wheel following the log pose, Sanji was in the kitchen preparing some drinks for the girls, and Usopp was on the side of the ship fishing. Fishing out in the ocean for their new tank. The food was nice but he still liked to fish in the open ocean of the Grandline. But at the moment Usopp hasn't caught a single fish in the last hour!

"Come on, give me something... I wasn't this bad before the Grandline!" He muttered to himself as his fishing line moves a little bit catching Usopp's attention. "Finally I got something!" He began reeling it in but the line begins struggling and pulling away from him. No, he was not gonna let this catch get away that easily!

Sanji emerges from below as he came out with the drinks for the girls. "Nami-swan! Robin-chan! I have prepared some lovely drinks for some lovely ladies." He twirls a little with his eyes turning into hearts and holds out his tray of drinks for the only two women on the crew.

"Thank you Sanji." Nani and Robin gladly took the drinks and sip on them. "As always Sanji nothing beats your food." Nami compliments sending Sanji into another infactuation dance.

"Hey pervy cook! You got anything for us to drink?" Zoro called out from his place in the crows nest.

"Make your own damn drink moss head!" Sanji shouted to the swordsman with his teeth all sharp and white eyes.

Usopp on the other hand was finally winning this tug of war battle with this one catch he's got on his line. "Come on! Up you get!" With a final yank a large dark blue fish about the size of Franky was yanked onto the deck and lands smack dab onto Luffy and Chopper.

"Yes! The great and powerful Usopp has caught his best catch yet!" Usopp made a victory pose. "Can somebody get that fish off the lawn before it stinks up the deck!" Nami cried out in irritation with her white eyes and sharp teeth showing.

Robin helpfully used her devil fruit powers to lift the fish off their captain and crew doctor. It's tossed to the side and as it plops onto the deck it spat out a bottle hitting Chopper in the head. "Owie!" He holds his face out of the pain as Luffy picks up the bottle.

"Why was this in its body?" He thought before it was snatched out of his hand by Usopp. "Hey what's the big idea!" He was mad that Usopp took the bottle away.

"We don't need your finger stuck in the bottle again!" Usopp pointed out as Luffy pouted. Usopp then uncorks the bottle and shakes it a bit and it lets out a rolled up parchment come out onto his hand and unravels the paper. His eyes bug out in surprise in the first line he read. "Guys you won't believe this!"

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?!" Luffy asked excitedly jumping to his feet.

"No even better! It's a flyer for Jewel Island!" That made Nami jump to her feet at the mention of Jewel Island.

"No way for real!" She ran and knocks over Usopp to get a better look at the flyer. "I've only heard rumors of that island! And it's said to be free of marine control and a pirate and civilian friendly resort island. But what makes it so famous is the amazing jewels they sell for amazing prices that are affordable for everyone! This island is the main jewel supplier to all of the Grandline!" She was in heaven. This could be the chance to finally visit this dream island resort and get a little vacation! Usopp groans as he sits up from getting knocked over from Nami and he still had the bottle in his hand. As he inspected the bottle further he noticed inside it was an eternal log pose.

"Hey! There's an eternal log pose included in the bottle! It's locked onto the island!" Usopp pointed out and tried to figure out a way to get it out. Luffy walked over to Usopp and grinned.

"Then its settled! Time for a vacation! To Jewel Island!" He proclaimed and everyone cheered for the happy announcement and happy for a chance to relax after what happened at Water 7.

4 Days later...

The Thousand Sunny ship has finally arrived at the esteemed Jewel Island. And the port was already loaded with other pirate, marine, and civilian ships alike on the docks. There was dock workers helping out the civilians and Pirates just minding their own business.

"Alright guys we need to run another supply run." Nami told them

"Yeah cause SOMEBODY ate all the damn meat again!" Sanji practically shouted at Luffy cause he was the cause of the problem even with his new lock on the fridge!

"And as punishment Luffy your coming with me and Robin and carrying our shopping bags!" Nami cheerfully said and pulled out a small bag of jewels that she wanted to get appraised. "The rest of you partner up and go explore and get your own supplies. And please don't cause any fights." She pleads in the last part as they sailed into the docks. Zoro and Sanji throw out the rope to the dock workers who helpfully pulled in the Thousand Sunny and tied it off.

"Welcome to Jewel Island, we hope you have a good time here." One of the workers Simon greeted them.

"Thanks. Never thought we ever get greeted to an island and not be chased off." Sanji remarked.

"Well this island is nuetral ground. We have a truce with the World government and that the marines may visit the island but not to arrest any pirates that come through. Only thing they can do here is have a good time." Derek explained to them as they set down the plank and the Strawhat crew walk down the ramp.

"We also apologize for the inconvience of having to request you all sleep on your ship. The hotels are all booked sorry." Derek told them.

"Thanks anyways." Luffy thanks them

"By the way is there a shop you recommend were I can get some jewels appraised?" Nami asked the two workers.

"Oh that's easy. The Shore Line shop has the best guy to appraise any and all jewels. It's located in the middle of town square. Just head straight down that way and it will take you straight towards town square. But I should warn you, don't go to the shop when Aria's around." Simon warned them and the crew then noticed how pale everyone at the docks got at the mention of the name.

"You idiot we aren't supposed to speak of her!" Derek hit him on the head before dragging away his friend from the crew.

"Wonder what their problem is?" Zoro wondered at the dock workers behavior but he left that matter alone and turned to the crew. "Still let's be extra careful. If this is nuetral ground for marines and pirates I say be on your guard." Zoro warned the crew. And speaking from past experiences it was understandable and anything can happened here on the Grandline.

"No idea but let's get going! I'm getting me some berri!" Nami proclaimed and Luffy just complained while everyone split up. Chopper though noticed Zoro has gotten lost already as per usual. Even if the swordsman stands in place he'll still get lost! So Sanji and Chopper just continued and went on getting their supplies. Usopp and Franky partner up for their supplies as well as they agreed to do a collaboration for a special weapon. What it will be is still on the thinking stage.

Aria had grown a lot in the last 12 years. She was now a good 5' 10" now, she had grown out her hair down to her lower back, she was also quite curvy in the right places and 36C cup breast size. Today she was currently making a supply run of materials for her family's shop.

Even after what happened to her all those years ago she was still ridiculed and stared at like she'll destroy the entire island. And that's only happened once! The damn town just wouldn't let go and see past her devil fruit powers. They can't see that she's still the same little girl before the incident. And ever since that incident their mother has been training her day in and day out to make sure another incident like the first one wouldn't happen again. Now everyone in town loved her younger sister Ray-Ray and most of the time she's the one protecting and defending her big sister from the town. Aria was grateful for that and was happy that her own sister still see's herself as her big sister despite the damn town trying to tell her little sister to stay away from her. Anyways as she was heading back to her family's jewel shop when she spotted a moss green headed swordsman looking absolutely lost. Must be a tourist. Maybe she can help him without the damn town saying anything! This could be her one chance at making a friend!

"Hey you need any help sir? You seem to be lost." She called out to him catching his attention.

Zoro turned to the direction of the voice and found a slightly smiling and concerned brown haired women walking up to him but out of habit he stated he wasn't lost. "I'm not lost!" He stated with the irritated look on his face.

Aria help up her hands in surrender. "Ok, Ok your not lost. Let's say your more like, strayed away from your original path. That sound any better for you sir?" Aria asked him hoping to calm him down and actually make a attempted to befriend him.

"Actually yeah. I do like that better then being lost." Zoro really did like that excuse, he could use it against the crew.

"So I must ask, do you need directions to get to somewhere specific? I grew up here on the island and I know it like the back of my hand." Aria told him smiling a little more. Things were starting to look good for her! One step closer to having a actual friend!

"Well, I need directions to the Shore Line shop." He was really cautious of this women right now. He still didn't trust her. Course he didn't really trust anyone much besides the crew even the idiot cook. The women seemed to brighten up at the mention of the Shore Line shop.

"Well your in luck, that's where I'm headed right now. I can take you there now. If you want?" She offered him the man seemed a little hesitant in taking her offer. But in this case he didn't have any other options to choose from.

"Fine, but no funny buisness." He stated to her and she only kept smiling.

"I promise! Come on it just a few streets away." She urged him to follow her and he does begin following her.

As the two continued walking through the streets Aria could tell today was extra busy for the island. Today was the Jubilee Festival, it's a festival that celebrates the town's founding. It's one of the most important festivals on the island and when everyone gets really rowdy. So this was a perfect chance for Aria to ask him some questions!

"So uh, I noticed you carry three swords. Does that mean you work with the three sword style?" She asked him she was slightly familiar with the style from her mother really.

"Actually I do. I'm surprised someone from the Grandline knows that style." Zoro wondered how much more this women knew about the sword style.

"Actually my momma knows the style. She's originally from the East Blue. She practiced it a little as a side hobby growing up." She told him still holding that nice smile. "So can I get your name handsome?" She teased him. Her foxy side came out a little in that sentence. Her fox side loved to tease other men that might be good enough for her host. He blushed a little letting a light pink dust his cheeks.

"Uh, its Zoro." He replied while not looking at her straight in the eye.

"That's a nice name Zoro. I'm Aria pleasure to meet you." Aria smiled as they took a left turn down a street before she began another conversation. "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked him.

"I work out and practice. That's about it. What about you?" He asked her

"Well I like to hang out with my little sister, and I also like drawing too." She told him smiling.

"Favorite food?" He asked her. He figured he should keep himself occupied while following her through the crowded streets.

"Fried calamari. I just love it's texture and taste." She answered "And yours?"

"Rice balls." He replied and they began going down another street that had thinned out crowds and it wasn't as noisy or busy. But he began noticing some of the shop keepers paling at the sight of them. Maybe they recognized him from his wanted posters. But Aria was beginning to scowl at them as they tried to steer Zoro away from her.

"Sir you should really stay away from her!" The baker Mr Don shouted and dropped some of the bread. He panics when Aria glared at him and ducks down under his bread stand to avoid her glare.

"Sir she's a demon!" Another Jeweler shouted at them

"You should run while you can!" The black smith added

Aria dipped her head down letting a shadow cover her face. Her free hand tightened into a fist while her other hand gripping her bag tightened in frustration. This happened every time she tried to make any friends. The town just wouldn't let it go. They were too blinded and stupid to even let her attempt to make a single friend!

"I guess get we can't be friends after this... I'm sorry Zoro for troubling you." And she took off with incredible speed and jumped onto the roofs and headed straight back to her family's shop. Leaving Zoro all alone again in the streets.

Chopper and Sanji were out getting more supplies for cooking and medical uses. They also kept hearing some rumors about this Fox Demon Aria person. They were honestly kind of confused at the rumors.

"I don't like how this town is talking down about a woman. It's not proper." Sanji muttered.

"What gets me is what has this Aria ever done to the island. I believe we should research this matter a little more Sanji." Chopper was right. What has this women done to the island? And was she really the bad guy like the town has been saying or is she just someone that is misunderstood?

With Franky and Usopp they were currently looking for materials on a special weapon that was appealing to both man and women. But they were drawing blanks on what the weapon could become! And at the moment they were walking through the smithing and antique district hoping to get some sort of idea for a new weapon.

"Man never thought we would draw up blanks." Usopp complained as they walked down the street. Soon they were looking at more of the antiques then materials. But as they continued walking a young women studying a old antinque oil lamp and is the age of 17 with lavender purple on top with her natural blonde color on the underside of her hair, its length when down reached to her mid back and right now it was in a messy bun, she has chocolate brown wide innocent eyes, her skin has olive tone, she was 5' 8" in height, has a 36 C breast size. She was wearing a nice white lace flowing spaghetti strap shirt that reached down to her hips and had a thin belt wrapped around her midsection, Capri khakis and brown sandles. She also has gray curled horns like a ram which signafies she is a devil fruit user.

Usopp couldn't help but be captivated by how pretty she looked. He felt his heart pounding at his chest and he felt his cheeks heat up. Franky looked back at Ussop and found he had a funny look on his face. Franky wasn't sure if that was a super-normal thing for Usopp to do.

"Yo Usopp, you Ok?" He called out to the master sniper. Usopp didn't respond and kept staring at the young women still studying the old oil lamp.

Franky studied Usopp and looked at where his eye sight lead to and it's to a beautiful women with sheep horns. It made Franky smirk and slap Usopp on the back. He had a great eye for pretty women!

"Looks like Usopp has his eyes on a Super pretty girl. You gonna go talk to her?" He asked Usopp who had snapped out of his stupor when Franky slapped him on the back.

"Wh-What? I-I-I can't talk to her! I-I don't what I would say to her!" Usopp explained still unsure of how to properly interact with a very pretty women that wasn't Robin or Nami.

"Well then, if your not gonna talk to her then I guess it's time for Big Bro Franky to work his Super pick up on the super pretty lady." Franky stated and stretched his arms and began walking towards her. Usopp paled as Franky made his way towards the woman and had no doubt he would creep her out! He then just reacted and ran past Franky to beat him to the pretty women. He skids to a stop in front of the young woman and as she looked up from the oil lamp she was face to face with a young man with a long nose. He had a light pink dusting his cheeks. He was cute looking, she smiled and set the lamp down and faced him.

"Hi there. Do you need something? Are you lost and need directions?" She asked him and he shook his head no still speechless. "How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Ray-Ray. And you are?" Usopp could just practically melt at how lovely her voice sounded!

"I-I-I-I-I'm Us-Us-Usopp." He managed to say through his stuttering.

"A pleasure to meet you Usopp. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" She wondered. The guy with the long nose was actually quite cute in her opinion.

"I-I-I uh-uh like your horns!" He stiffen at what he just spurts out. He could just die right now on the spot! But then he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. She was giggling! Sh-She had actually giggled!

"That's the first time a guy has ever liked my horns. Most times guys don't like my horns. So thank you for the compliment. Now are you lost and need directions or any kind of information?" Ray offered him.

It was quite common for tourists both, civilian and pirate alike to ask the islanders questions regarding their attractions, festivals, and nature walks through the island forest to the other shores where most of the residents of the island live. So the island residents had to brush up on the history of the island to help the tourists that would come and go from the island.

And now Usopp could only stutter as he couldn't think of anything to ask her. Ray could see his dilemma and thought for a moment before picking a topic herself. It should give them enough information about today's festivities!

"How about I tell you about today's festival?" Ray-Ray suggested. It actually peaked both Usopp and Franky's interests. They had noticed a lot of decorations being put up and some extra booth stalls being set up and women dressing up in yukatas. "Today is the Jubilee Festival. And it celebrates the day of this town's founding and what put us on the map of the Grandline." Ray explained smiling cheerfully. She loved her home's history. "So in celebration we have huge sales on jewel items, great food, and the main event of the festival the Jewel Princess pageant that happens tonight. Any women can join and if you want to know more about the festival or the islands history just ask me." She informed them. Usopp was so mesmerized by her but definitely wanted to know more about the island history! But just as he was about to ask her about the island history Franky cuts in and pushed him aside.

"I certainly would like to know what makes this island super special!" He stayed and it surprised Ray-Ray enough to take a step back to gain a little space between her and this blue haired man. But she also looked for Usopp, she hoped he didn't get hurt too badly. She didn't like it when people, even strangers get hurt.

Usopp found himself stuck in a freaking cannon, how bad can his luck get! "Franky you jerk! You got me stuck in a cannon! Get me out of this damn thing!" He had both his butt and upper body wedged inside the channel and could only flail his hands and legs.

"Now mister Munch, this cannon here is a great edition to your ship. It can shoot quite far. Let me give you a demonstration of the distance." Mr Rubart hadn't noticed Usopp stuck in the cannon and was about to pull on the igniter.

"Mr Rubart wait-" Ray-Ray's pleas were unheard as he pulled on the string and the defining sound of the cannon was heard and both Usopp and the cannon ball shot off deeper into town.

"Oh god! Usopp!" Ray-Ray shouted and ran after Usopp knowing exactly where they were headed and Franky followed the women hoping to help and pray that Usopp doesn't lecture his ear off.

Somewhere else in town...

Robin, Nami, and Luffy were making their way to the Shore Line shop, but on the way Nami and Robin noticed big sales were going on and so they went on a shopping spree. Luffy wasn't happy at all. He hasn't eaten any meat, and he hasn't had lunch yet! They keep passing by so many food stalls and Nami was being so mean to him!

"Naamiii! This isn't fun!" Luffy complained and Nami glances back at him with her anger still written on her face.

"This is all on you Luffy, your the one that ate all the food again. So this is punishment remember!" Nami reminded him and Robin could only chuckle a little at Luffy. It's just how he is. Nami was then struck with an idea that could get him out of his punishment and keep him quiet until they returned back to the ship. "You know Luffy if you keep quite I can reward you with meat~" she told him in a sing song voice knowing food will make that boy do anything!

"What?! But I want some meat now Nami!" He complained and had waterfalls coming down his cheeks with a pitiful look on his face.

"Hell no Luffy! You either stay quiet or no meat at all!" She demanded with her eyes all white and teeth all sharp.

"It seems we have arrived to our destination Nami." Robin pointed out interrupting the argument between the captain and the navigator. Nami's face returned to normal with her and looks over the shop in front of them. It was a bit on the small side and it had a few windows to let the natural sunlight in and it had a open window over the front display case to which Nami was already looking and scoping out the jewels inside the display case.

"Looks like miss navigator is already having fun." Robin states while smiling at her crewmate. "Why don't we go inside and get your jewels appraised Nami?" Nami jumped to her feet and had a huge smile on her face and nodding and they head inside with Luffy still complaining to her that he was hungry.

Inside the displays were just placed just right to where the sunlight hits the display's just right and make them shine on their own. To Robin and Nami this shop was just beautiful. Aria had arrived much earlier after what the townsfolk kept terrorizing her when she was so close to making a friend! Screw them all! Her thought were interrupted when three new customers came through the door. One was a red head with a blue and white tank top, some navy blue shorts and brown heeled sandles. The other one had black hair reaching to just below her neck, pretty cerulean pointed eyes that held such mystery in them, she had a simple white button up shirt with 3/4 sleeves, black pants and black sandals. She was very elegant even in simple clothing. And the last one looked like he was exhausted, he had loose shaggy black hair with a yellow and red ribbon Strawhat on his head, a small scar under his left eye, he wore a simple buttoned vest that had little sunflowers on it, baggy shorts that reached down to his knees and simple flip flop sandals. He was kinda cute in a funny innocent way. She could just tell that he had a good heart. But right now she needed to look presentable and stop staring at the displays! She took a deep breath and placed on a small smiled and turned around and faced them.

"Hi there welcome to Shore Line where every jewel has its own unique beauty. How can I help you all?" It may have been a rehearsed line but it's their family shops motto and her parents drilled that motto into her and her sister since they were old enough to talk.

The red head handed a large clothes bag to the young man behind her who only complained about it and she brought up a small pouch. "I have some jewels that need appraising. And we were told this was the best place to get them appraised." She explained

"Well no doubt they were right. Let's see what you have." Aria then watched as the red head opened the bag and poured out a nice assortment of jewels. "Wow this is a nice assortment." She commented and pulled out her travel sized magnifier glass and began looking them over. "Every jewel item is half off. So please look around to your delight ok?" She told them as she looked over a few rubies. Nami and Robin were delighted to hear there was a sale going on so they looked around while Luffy just rests his head on one of the display cases. The door opens again to Ray-Ray looking a little disarrayed and exhausted with a basket in hand. "Whoa, what happened to you sis?" Aria set the jewels and magnifier glass down and helped her sister sit down. "Oh, nothing much just had to help a few people. Nothing I couldn't handle." Ray-Ray waved off and set her basket down on the back table near he register.

"Hey do you have any meat?" Ray looks down at the Strawhat boy.

"We don't have any meat but I made some Bacon jalapeño and orange glazed scones if you want to try some?" Ray offers and the boy jumps up happily nodding wanting the bacon whatever scones! Aria chuckles at the Strawhat boy retrieving her sister's basket and pulled the cover off revealing the delicious smelling scones. Ray pulled out two and hand them to the boy and just watch him scarf it all down. "You look like you were starving." Ray-Ray giggled out.

Luffy eyes widen as his mind freezes from such a taste. The food burn his tongue sure but, the bacon was sweet and it tasted just as good as Sanji food but... her desert had meat in dessert. Sanji never put meat in dessert before. He looks at the girl and his eyes turn to sparkles as he looks at her horns.

"You are soo cool and it was delicious! Join my pirate crew and make more desserts for us!" Luffy grins as he watches the girls eyes widen and redness shows over her cheeks. She's never been given an offer like this before for just her baking.

"Luffy you just can't ask people to join our crew!" Nami slaps him in the back of Luffy head.

"But Nami try her bread thingy! It so good!" Luffy shoves a scorn into Nami hand and she sighs but takes a bight anyway. Her eyes widen as she enjoy the spicy yet sweet taste. She hands the other half to Robin and everyone watches as Robin eyes widen but she smiles.

On the other side of the store Aria watching these pirates ask her sister to be pirates of all things but... she knows how much Ray-Ray wants to leave the island just as much she herself wants to leave. _I wont stop her. I want my sister to have a free life from our so called home. She deserves better and I can't always be there to protect her or to see her grow up into a wonderful women. This is it Ray. It's your turn to be free_. Aria sighed and shoves the jewels back into the pouch and the action makes her shirt shift quite a bit and it reveals an old scar on her sholder. To Aria she doesn't even realize it was showing as Robin had noticed the scar. It made her mind wonder what had happened to the young women and what kind of events had she gone through to gain such a scar.

"Here you go ma'am. Your jewels worth about 26,000 Belli. And I also must kindly ask you all to leave please." She stiffly hands her the pouch and turns to her sister. "You should go with them Ray. It could be your only chance to leave this accursed island." She whispered to her sister. It broke her heart to say all that to her sister.

"But why should we leave? We're customers aren't we?" Nami asked her. Aria could only curl her hands up into fists and stormed it of the room towards the back of the store passing by her parents.

Ray frowned and turned to the pirates. "I'm sorry but I can't accept your offer. But thank you anyways. I must attend to my sister." And she ran to the back of the store leaving the three of them alone and Luffy stopped eating for once and just stared at the doorway in which the girls left.

Sora hadn't changed much in the last twelve years she still had her beautiful golden blonde hair and just a wrinkle or two along her eyes. She was doing inventory of the shop items when her eldest burst into the room and headed towards the back. "Uh, Aria what's wrong?" She called out to her daughter. She set the clipboard down and went after her. She had just made it out of the doorway only to find her eldest on the ground on top of a man with three swords tied to his waist and had a familiar moss green hair.

"Zoro?! I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean crash into you!" Aria explained as she tried to get back up onto her feet but Zoro was attempting the same idea to which all falls apart as Aria trips over her own feet and falls back towards the ground onto her back and taking Zoro with her. Zoro's cheeks were a light pink when he found himself on top of the same girl that had run off after the townsfolk had driven her off and right now couldn't do anything with his hands since he's never been in a situation like this before! Sora sighed and stepped out to help her eldest daughter.

"Aria settle down." Sora gently called out to her as she approached the two helping her daughter back up onto her feet. Sora then bends down and helped Zoro back up to his feet. "You wouldn't happen to be Mala's son would you young man?" Sora only smiled as he had stiffened at the mention of his mother's name. Sora held up a hand to Zoro stopping him from pulling out his swords. "We were best friends growing up Zoro. And I know what happened to her. May she rest in peace knowing her only son is working to achieve his dream." Aria knew her mother grew up on the East Blue until she was sixteen and left her home island with her crew before coming here to Jewel Island.

"H-How?" Zoro was at a lost for words. This women knew quite a bit about him and she knew his mother. He barely remembers his mother.

Aria right now was on the verge of snapping. She was shaking and she was honestly really scared. Memories of the day her uncle fought off those stupid pirates and her control on her powers was so close to snapping. Ray-Ray stopped at the back door and spots her sisters shaking. "Aria calm down your fine-ack!" She was knocked out of the door way and tripped on her feet and fell face first into the ground. Replacing Ray-Ray's spot was Luffy who was looking down at Ray-Ray.

"Come on Ray! I want you to join my crew!" He whines and Ray slowly lifts her head up off the ground and blood begins slowly trickling out. She held her nose from the pain. It wasn't broken but it was hurt enough to give her a bloody nose.

"That hurt!" She whined looking back at Luffy giving him the stink eye for knocking her over.

Aria on the other hand could smell the blood instantly and she turns her head towards the smell and breath hitches when she saw her sister's nose bleeding. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She slowly looked up at the Strawhat boy glaring at him with her fox eyes planing out his murder! Sora felt the air change immediately and turned around and saw her eldest's aura change drastically.

"Shit. Ken!" She called out to her husband knowing this was super bad. Ken ironically busts out the door knocking Luffy out of the door way. He hadn't changed much either and only had some grey peppering his hair a little and just a little more added muscle. When he noticed the air change around his eldest he knew what was happening to her. "Honey get her to the forest now!" Ken called out and Sora charges at their daughter with her left hand turning into a light brown bear paw. "Kuma Kuma Southpaw!" Sora socked Aria in the face and sends her flying into the fence that separates the town line to the forest. Flames erupt around Aria as she slowly gets back up onto her feet. Her hair covering her eyes and Ray noticed her sister's fangs elongating and nails begin to grow.

"Sis no! Look at me I'm fine! See!" Ray-Ray tries to get her sister to calm down but her sister's sight caught the dried blood under her nose and now her sight was now dead set on Luffy. Sora could see it in her daughter's behavior that she was set on the young Straw hat boy. She turned to Zoro who just stood there watching the entire thing go on.

"Zoro!" He turned his attention to Sora. "Please help Aria. She needs to calm down before she burns down the place."

"Me?! Why me?" Zoro couldn't believe someone was actually asking for his help! Why would she believe he could help her?!

Some how in the commotion Ray-Ray had to chase her sister into the forest to keep her sister from entering the town. Luffy on the other hand wanted to go after Ray-Ray to be the crew's baker. And if Zoro could help Ray with her sister she'll have to join his crew! "Zoro! I order you to help on captains orders! I want Ray to be our baker!" Luffy states to the swordsman who just sputters and tried to think of a excuse but he didn't have anything!

"Gaaah! Fine Luffy!" He relents and runs into the forest after Ray and Aria while Luffy follows and leaves Robin and Nami behind at the shop. Zoro though quickly got lost in the forest and lost sight of Luffy and Aria. "God dammit!" He shouted in frustration.

Meanwhile Ray-Ray had finally cornered her sister at the river and she can finally speak to her. "Aria, you need to calm down ok? I'm fine I'm not hurt." She slowly starts to approach her older sister as she felt her aura start to settle down a little. And then the calmness was ruined when Luffy bursts out of the bushes. He was happy to have found Ray-Ray now he could convince her to join his crew.

"Ray! I want you on my crew!" He proclaimed to the younger sibling. But unexpectedly he was charged at and kicked in the side and was thrown into a tree.

"Stay away from my SISTER!" She told him with her fox side's voice mixed with hers. Ray gasped and ran towards her sister. "Aria stop it now!" She tackled her sister to the ground. She almost had her sister pinned down when her aura just explodes and sends Ray out into the grass. Aria slowly stood up as her ears and only a single tail had grown out. She snarled and slowly walked towards Luffy. The ruby on her bracelet was glowing faintly and fire was beginning to wrap around her fist.

Luffy was chuckling and smiling like the idiot he is. If he can calm his baker's sister she'll have to join his crew! So he stands back up and throws his arms right at Aria and wraps himself around to stop her from moving. "Shishishishi! Now ya can't move. Listen I didn't hurt your sis. She just tripped." He tried telling her only to feel his limbs warming up. "Why am I so warm?" He wondered and then the heat began to sting until finally it was starting to burn. He screamed a little and unwrapped his limbs from Aria and blew on his slightly burning limbs.

Aria then had two tails swishing side to side and they were swishing angrily behind her as the flames were dancing along her arms. She glares down the man who made her sister bleed. The one that hurt her. Luffy the idiot he is saw the flames on her arms and just reached for a large branch. _This should stop the flames! I don't want to make my new member cry if I made her sister catch on fire._ Luffy thought as he ran up to Aria and tried to use the leaves to pat down the fire. "Don't worry! I'll put the fire out!" He screeched but his eyes bulge out as the branch itself caught on fire instead of putting them out.

Aria raises an eyebrow as she watches him wave the branch around. The smoke made spirals into the air as Luffy waves the branch around in hopes it will put it out. Of course that just makes the fire bigger. Aria sighs as she watches Luffy almost catch one of the trees on fire. That idiot was going to burn the forest down at this rate. Aria then takes a deep breath and willed the fire to her. Luffy stops and he's in aww as he watched the fire on his branch get pulled to Aria like as if she eating spaghetti.

"Soo cool!" Luffy gushes not realising Aria still wanted to teach him a lesson. He looks back to see the fire pulled off the branch leaving just the burnt wood itself and no leaves. After the fire was swallowed a third tail pops out and swished around with the other two. Aria grins as she can feel the warmth of the fire within her chest. She was ready for another attack to take him down.

"Three Tail: Kit Kit Streamer!" She puffs out her cheeks and sent a short stream of fire towards Luffy. He freaks out and barely had time to dodge the attack. He jumps just in time out of the way and his feet slide along the ground. He comes to a stop and looks behind him to see the fire quickly dissipates. He sighed with relief that after he dodged that attack but he starts to smell something like burning rubber. He then suddenly started to feel hot and a stinging sensation around his butt. He looks down at his pants and finds it on fire. He just stares at the red flames before he figures out his ass on fire.

Meanwhile Aria's anger starts to fade as she watches the straw hat boy running around with his pants on fire. She put her hand to her lips to hide her giggles as he keeps patting the fire hoping to put out the flames. He was either really stupid or really really stupid to not sit in the dirt to put it out. Since her anger started to fade the fire around her arms starts to crawl back down her arm and now they only surround her left hand. Aria watches as he finally figures out how to put the fire out by dragging his butt along the dirt finally putting it out. He sighs in relief and when he gets up she can see that his pants are burnt leaving a hole that revels his yellow underpants underneath. She can't help herself as she giggled again at his actions. She may be pissed at him but at least he was good entertainment.

But now it was time to finally set him straight. She crouches down and pushed off with incredible speed towards Luffy. Aria spots a log and grins showing off her fangs since she just got the perfect idea. Her grin turns to a smirk and uses the log to launch herself into the air above the tree line and descends upon Luffy quickly.

"Third Tail: Kit Kit Southpaw!" She cried out as she falls towards straw hat and swipes at him. Her ear pick the sound of feet along the ground before her eyes face a familiar one. The sound of steel meeting nails caused sparks to fly in the air and Aria quickly jumps back to gain some space. She follows the sword to find the owner to be Zoro. Her eyes widen since he was the last person she thought she would see here of all places.

"Z-Zoro?" She couldn't help but wonder why he stepped in for a pirate. She didn't want to hurt him and she didn't want to ruin the only possible friendship she had with him even if it was minuscule. The wind suddenly picks up and is blowing towards her. Her senses pick up a peculiar and pleasant scent that cause a shiver down her spine. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply to get a better grasp of this scent. Steel, sea water, and bamboo? Her brows furrowed in question to the smell but she can't deny the fact she likes it. Could this be... his scent? She opened her eyes again and they were calmer than before. Aria stares into Zoro green eyes looking for something. Slowly Zoro smirks in a way that screams bring it on. He puts away Kitetsu as he kept out his one white sword Wado.

"Your my opponent now." He told her never letting his eyes off her golden ones that seem to just draw him in. Aria couldn't help but nod in agreement as she gets into her own fight stance and lets her own smirk form to let Zoro know she ready. No one moved a muscle as the wind breezes through Aria's hair making it sway behind her. As soon as the wind calms, she charged at him and makes the first move. She lifts her right arm above her head and quickly swipes down. Zoro blocks her with Wado and neither move away to which would leave them wide open. Then Aria makes a swipe at Zoro and managed to make a few tears into his sash and shirt before the nails met steel once more as sparks are sent flying again as hardened nails meet steel. Zoro couldn't go all out on her. First off he was doing a favor for Aria's mother and second he was hoping in return for doing this favor that she could tell him more about his mother.

While they were sparring Ray ran over to Luffy to check up on him. Instead of a bloody customer like she thought he would be, all she found was that his shorts are burned, and his shirt slightly singed, and he pouting like a five year old. And at the sight of his yellow boxers she blushes but she can't help but wonder what happen while she was out. "Why are you pouting?" She asked him in questioning manner. She wasn't sure why he was upset. He should be happy that Zoro intervened before her sister's fourth tail came out. If that had happened all hell would've broken loose and there would've been a slim chance of her regaining control!

"Zoro gets to fight fox girl! I want to fight her!" He replied which made Ray-Ray sweat drop. Seriously?! He's pouting because he wasn't fighting her sister? "If you had fought her when her fourth tail came out it would've been the end of my sister and maybe even this town! I can't lose her!" Ray-Ray clench her fist but refrained from hitting him for his whining. He was still a customer on this island and need him on her good side.

Aria was for once having fun. She has not spared like this since fire for brains was her teacher years back. The thought of him sparked the fire around her to grow for a second in anger but the smell of steel calmed her back down. Zoro was definitely holding back and so was she, it felt like they were both gauging each other's power but that was ok for them. They aren't trying to kill each other after all. Testing their abilities in a simple spar is perfect. Slowly though Aria was beginning to tire out and had to give herself some space to settle herself. She did get a hit from mama and went after Luffy as well before Zoro showed up. Zoro didn't drop his guard once for this, he had to be careful of the young women. Even he can tell she been holding back a lot. Ray-Ray could finally approach her sister again and took the opportunity to get close while they were separated. She raised her hands to try to divert her sister attention towards her.

"Sis? I'm right here, and I'm completely fine." Ray-Ray spoked softly and walked towards her at a slow pace to make sure she doesn't provoke her big sister. "I only got the nose bleed because I fell onto the ground." She was finally in front of her sister and she carefully grasped her hands and intertwined them together. "You don't need to worry anymore sis, I'm fine." Ray-Ray says softly while giving her big sister a soft smile. Aria finally drops her half form and returned to her human form. She nearly faints and drops to the ground but Ray-Ray was right there to catch her. She will always be there to catch her. She grabs Aria around her waist to keep her up. "Let's go home big sister." She whispered to her and looked over to Zoro with a nod in thanks before guiding her sister back to their little home in the forest leaving the two pirates alone.

Later the crew had managed to gather back together on the Sunny and were sitting on the lawn to discuss their little trips. Though some of them were in a bit of a disarray. Usopp had soot, dirt and scratches all over him and was glaring at Franky. Luffy was only in his yellow underpants for the back of his shorts had a burned hole and the shirt he was wearing was laid next to it with burned edges of the shirt and Zoro had a small tear in his shirt from the spar he had in the forest.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zoro questioned Usopp as he was covered in soot and bandages. His glare only intensified at Franky.

"Why don't you ask mister super cyborg?" He asked incredulously and glared at the cyborg. "He knocked me over and got me stuck inside a cannon and I was shot halfway across town because of him!" He screeched with his eyes white and teeth all sharp.

"I said I was sorry! Besides that pretty girl was gonna tell us more about the island's history! I just wanted to listen!" Franky complained and he turned his attention to Luffy who was still sitting on the lawn with just his shirt and underpants on. "Well what still peaks my interest is what happened to your shorts and shirt Luffy?"

"Oh well, they got burned silly. See!" He held up his burned shorts and shirt so the rest of the crew could see. "The fox girl burned them." He told them and Usopp pales at the mention of the fox girl.

"A-Are you talking about the Fire Fox demon Aria girl?" He asked his captain and the crew stiffen slightly at the mention of this fox demon of the island. Luffy nods not understanding the tense air around him and his crew. "The slayer of a thousand pirates? The demon that will destroy the island with a flick of her tail?!" Usopp paled and he was shivering at the thought of the rumors he just spoke about.

"Well I don't believe in those dumb rumors about a beautiful women." Sanji stated as he held up a lighter to his cigarette and lights it.

"Course you wouldn't the rumors you idiot cook." Zoro muttered and he pulls out Wado to block a kick from the pervy cook. "You want to say that to my face moss head?!" Sanji asked angrily as little flames replace his eye. "Nothing else could burn that ego of yours pervy cook!" Zoro replies. Zoro and Sanji glare at each other and went at each other and before that could happen Nami stepped in and hit them both in the heads. "Will you two stop fighting for one moment!" She shouted at them and her eyes were white and had sharp teeth again showing her anger. "We are trying to discuss a critical matter here if you both haven't noticed!"

"I'm not sure if the rumors are true about this fox girl. But the some rumors seem exaggerated. They say the demon girl is actually a man. But I don't believed that one. But some of the other rumors we've heard seem all too true." Franky voices out his own opinion on the rumors he had heard throughout the island.

"Actually we've invested a little into these rumors. The demon they speak of is a young woman by the name of Aria Mitsu, a native to the island that had ate a devil fruit at the age of seven and its power had gone out of control due to a incident that happened 12 years ago. A bunch of pirates invaded the island hoping to take control of it. She had slaughtered a bunch of the invading pirates and even killed the captain here on the docks." Chopper explained to them.

"It sounds like the town itself is traumatized from the events. And rather blame the killing on the pirate they blame it on a single person. And that person had to of been Aria." Robin pointed out. It sounded a lot like how her own childhood went.

"But that's not the Aria we met." Nami voiced out. "She was really nice. And so was her sister Ray-Ray. One hell of a baker too."

"Yeah she made this really yummy bacon bread thingy! She put meat in a dessert! It's almost better then Sanji's cooking! And I want her on my crew!" Luffy praises but Zoro hits him in the head.

"We can't you idiot remember? She's not leaving without her sister." He reminded him

"Oh yeah... well then I want them both!"He proclaimed and this time Nami socks him in the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for Nami?!"

"You do realize we have enough crew members already!" Nami pointed out. "But I'm the captain! And there's never enough crew members and what captain says goes!" He shot back at his navigator causing her to be stumped in trying to reason with the rubber idiot.

"Wait wait! You guys are saying this fox demon Aria is Ray's big sister she kept praising about?" Franky asked Nami. Nami turned her attention to Franky and nods in confirmation.

"Yeah they're sisters believe it or not." Nami answered.

"I don't believed that!" Usopp cried out. "Ray is so sweet! She even treated my injuries after that cannon shot me half way across the town!" He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the sweet girl he met earlier was this demon's little sister!

"Well I know something that can lighten up everyone's spirits!" Franky voices out with a huge grin on his face. "There's a festival going on today in celebration of the town's founding. And they have a pageant every year and they have a mighty fine prize for the winner. And I think Robin and Nami should join the pageant." Robin hummed in thought at having a little bit of fun then just shopping here on the island.

"Sounds fun to me. What do you think Nami?" The archeologist asked her friend. "Nah, I don't want to compete in a silly pageant. Besides the prize is probably not much belli. Plus I can just enjoy myself with the huge sales going on!" Nami said as the sea breeze picked up a little more and smacked a flyer into her face. She grumbled at the annoying piece of paper and yanks it off and almost started to crush it before something on the bottom of the flyer caught her attention.

'Winner of the Jubilee Pageant will receive the title of Miss Jubilee as well as receive a 1,000,000 belli prize plus a custom one of a kind jewelry piece from Ken Mitsu himself! Good luck too all participants!'

Nami's attention turned to Robin and her eyes were belli signs. "Robin let's double our chances to win that pageant!"

"You just want to damn money!" Usopp pointed out with his eyes all white and teeth sharp again.

"Then we all better get ready for the festival then it starts this evening." Robin reminded the crew as she got a good look on the time of the festival starting.

Earlier at the Mitsu house, Ray-Ray had finally made it back home with her sister. They had a extremely close call and Ray-Ray was extremely lucky to have the Luffy guy and that swordsman to help her sister out of that state. Though that Luffy fellow was pretty funny and a little on the slow side. But somehow that green haired swordsman, he managed to get her sister to calm down through a really good spar. She honestly couldn't think of a reasonable explanation for that! They enter their home through the front door and Ray sets her sister on the large couch while she went and got a wet rag to place on her sister's forehead and grab her some comfort snacks.

Aria groans as her head started to hurt from from where her mother socked her. Where was her sister? Was she alright? She barely even remembered what happened behind the shop aside from her mama using her Southpaw attack on her. And it still hurts even with her high pain tolerance from training with mama and daddy. Ray-Ray finally returns with a bowl of warm water, a rag on her shoulder and a small tray of Aria favorite orange glazed scone treats.

"Just lay down sis, you'll be fine." Ray whispered and placed a pillow under her head and dipped the rag in the warm water and wrings it out and placed it onto her forehead. She got back up and retrieved their mother's herbal remedy for headaches and sores. "What happened Ray? What happened... after mama used her Southpaw attack?" She managed to ask as her sister lays a thin blanket over her.

"You slipped into you Foxy state. I had to lead you into the forest before the town got a look at you in your state." She then gave her sister the water and some of the herbal remedy. "I tried calming you down but, that straw hat boy Luffy came in and his presence just made you even more mad." Ray explained with a sad frown looking at her elder sister.

"I'm starting to remember now. That idiot tried to use a dead and dried up branch with leaves on it to put out the fox fire." She said with a chuckle. "I may have been mad at him but, he was good entertainment." She smiled remembering one time their dad did something similar to that on a camping trip to the deeper part of the forest to help her train with her devil fruit. Ray-Ray giggled at the memory of Luffy beating her sister with that branch. "And the way he was running around with his pants on fire, forgetting he could sit in the dirt to put it out." Ray-Ray added which caused both girls to fall in a burst of giggles at the memory.

"But, I remember a scent. It was oddly calming. A-And I really liked that scent." Aria smiled at the memory of the scent unaware it was Zoro's scent.

"Oh! That was Zoro, that swordsman you crashed into. He came and helped you calm down." Ray-Ray explained while taking the rag and dipping it in the warm water again and rings it out before placing it back on her sister's forehead.

"B-But why would he save a pirate? I mean he can't be a pirate himself can he?" She wondered in question making Ray hummed in thought about Zoro being a possible pirate. But she'll keep this to herself in fear of her sister losing the only chance she had to making a friend even if he was a pirate. And the way her fox side reacted to the swordsman's scent it could give her the idea that she may like this swordsman with how quickly he had calmed her down during that spar. For now she'll put those thoughts to rest. Her sister needed her at the moment.

"Onto another subject sis, do you... plan on going to the festival tonight?" Ray-Ray asked her big sister. The Jubilee festival was something they both loved and Aria has been able to slip in and enjoy the festival with her sister as long as she wore a disguise. To which was the only way for her to truely enjoy the festival without the town trying to chase her out.

"Yeah? I always go to the festival with you Ray." She opened her eye giving her sister a questioning look. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Her little sister was up to something. She knew her sister too well.

Ray sweats a little getting nervous to ask her sister this question. But, she had to ask her she just had to! "Wo-Would you please enter the Miss Jubilee this year?"

To be continued...


End file.
